You're A Hero
by Ms.Brooker-T
Summary: What happens when Ricky is the only one able to save John's life?


**OneShot: **

Amy watched in horror as her house went up in flames right in front of her. Her baby was inside and she needed him out. She tried running for the house several times, but was stopped every time by a wall of firemen. She watched, waiting for a fireman to carry John out. She wanted her mom to tell her everything would be okay and her dad to hold her as they all watched the fire get extinguished. So far that wasn't the case. John was still inside somewhere and she was ready to die if he didn't come out alive.

**Ricky's P.O.V: **

I sped towards Amy's house in panic. Anne called me just minutes before with the worst news I could think of. My son is trapped in a burning building. I squeeze my eyes and let the tears fall. I'm scared. I feel helpless. I finally sped down the last street to Amy's house. When I saw the house devoured by flames, it made it that much more real. I nearly broke down, but I know I need to see John first.

I ran towards Amy, praying she had news, but once I saw her face I knew John was still inside. Her face is contorted into such pain it could only be matched by my own. "Where is he?" I barely manage. My voice broke and the tears ran down my cheeks but I need to know.

"My mom said he was in his room. They haven't been able to get in there yet." She looks at me, her eyes are begging me to do something, anything.

I take one glance at the house and race towards it, knowing this was one of the most dangerous and stupidest things I could do, but I also knew if I found John it would be worth it. I heard several men yelling at me, but I keep going. Once I get through the door the screams stopped. I looked around the first floor. There wasn't too much fire, and there wasn't a firefighter to be seen. I know it all must be above me, the very location where John was.

I race up the stairs, praying every step of the way that he would be alive. I felt the heat as soon as I got to the top of the stairs. I am able to see two fireman frantically searching Amy's room, not even glancing my way. Did Anne not tell them he'd be in his room?

I know I'm sweating already and the smoke is making it hard to breathe but I just keep going. I kick in the door of Johns room and listen for a cry, a cough, anything. My eyes widen when I hear his small, struggled coughs.

"John!" I yell as loud as I can. I cough through the smoke and get on my knees. "John!"

My heart breaks when I hear the broken voice of my son. "Dada?"

I rush towards the sound and through the thick smoke I see him sitting in his closet. He leaps into my arms crying and coughing. I keep him low to the ground where the least amount of smoke is. 'It's okay John. Daddy's going to get you out."

I crawl out of the room and see the firemen have abandoned Amy's room. I quickly glance around and see they have left this house. That only means it must be dangerous, so bad that they won't risk their lives any longer. I crawl down the stairs, holding John to my stomach, his little legs wrapping as far around me as they can.

I'm so close to the main floor when a board hits my back. I feel the burn seconds after the impact. I put one arm out to support me, making sure I don't collapse onto John. We're so close to the door, I can't let him die now.

"John, John look at me." His big brown eyes look up at me and I can see the fear. "You need to go outside to see Mommy, okay?"

"No Dada?" He asks.

"No, dada can't come." I say as my voice breaks. I hold him close for one last second then let him go. I watch as he quickly crawls towards the door. Once I'm sure he is out I collapse in pain.

My lungs are on fire and my throats swollen. It hurts to breathe, but as long as John's okay I'll be fine. I accept the darkness easily knowing my son is safe.

The faint sound of beeping fills my ears. My mind is hazy and disoriented. I open my eyes but quickly close them at the sight of a bright light. I have no idea where I am or what happened after I watched John crawl out the door. _Where is John? Am I even alive? Where am I? _All these questions run through my mind. I finally open my eyes and squint noticing that the light doesn't hurt as much.

I glance around the room. It's defiantly a hospital room. _Thank God! I'm not dead! _That's my first thought. My second is _Where is John? _As soon as I think it, Amy comes into the room, her eyes red and puffy, but my main focus is on the little boy in his arms.

His face instantly changes from a blank mask to a big smile when he sees me. "Dada!" He shouts. I can't help but smile. His arms reach out to me.

I reach my arms out for him and Amy places him in my arms. "How's my big guy doing?"

He just smiles at me and puts his fat little palms on my cheeks. I pull his head down and kiss his forehead. "I love you John." I feel him wrap his arms around my neck, and I just hold him close. When he pulls away though, he doesn't go far. He settles into a comfortable spot in my arms. I look up at Amy smiling. She has tears streaming down her cheeks. I don't have time to ask what's wrong before she's hugging me tight. John's caught in the middle but we're careful not to squish him.

"What was that for?" I ask when she pulls away.

"You saved him." She says simply looking down at John. You can't mistake the love in her eyes as she looks at him.

I look at him too. I guess I did save him. He would have been dead if I didn't run into that burning house. It's hard to think about but it's true.

I don't ask any questions as Amy crawls into the hospital bed. She puts her arm around my waist and leans her head on my chest. I put one arm around her and the other is wrapped around a now sleeping John.

I had to go through Hell to get it, but for the first time I feel like we're a real, true family.

**An old little OneShot that I forgot I wrote! Hope you liked it! :) **


End file.
